Never Let Go
by Violet Horizon
Summary: Oneshot.The vampire twins' childhood on a snow day, when they both decided that they won't leave each other.


**Summary:** The vampire twins childhood on a snow day, when they both decided that they won't leave each other.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own anything of CLAMP's awesome work!

* * *

The day was early, dark and dreary. The sun was hidden behind the dull clouds after being risen as night fell back to the other side. Snow steadily fell from the sky and created blankets of pure white snow through the endless fields. It covered the small bricked house on the snow covered hill and covered some of the naked trees that surrounded it.

The morning was quiet, peaceful and silent. Then the sound of shuffling was herd and lights flashed on in one of the many rooms in the house.

The sound of moaning and blankets being moved was herd as something jumped in and whispered: "Kamui…" One of the first sounds in the morning, peaceful and gentle as the source of the voice moved his hand over to a figure covering himself in the blankets.

"Kamui…" He whispered again, moving the other some more with his hand.

"….five more minutes." The one in the blankets whined, pulling some more blankets over him.

The other frowned a bit, emerald eyes narrowing down and stepping back a little. Then he grabbed the legs of the one in the blanket and started to pull him off of the bed. But it only resulted in other doing the pulling falling off of the bed and landing on his butt.

Blankets pulled away and a pair of amethyst eyes looked down at the one on the floor and frowned a little.

"What are you doing Subaru?"

Ten year old Subaru looked up at his twin brother Kamui and smiled, standing back up to his feet. "It's snowing Kamui! I want to go outside and play!"

Kamui stared at his brother for a sec, and then he quickly pulled the blankets over top of him and lay down. "No."

Subaru pouted. "But why not?"

"I'm tired…" Kamui answered with a small yawn, closing his eyes. "You can go outside and play if you want."

Subaru climbed back up on the bed and walked over to Kamui. "But I don't want to be out there alone Kamui."

Kamui opened his eyes, seeing two large pair of emerald eyes as the first thing he sees. "…Fine. But we need mom's permission."

Subaru smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Subaru and Kamui both wore matching coats, gloves, pants, and boots Except that Kamui was wearing red and Subaru was wearing green.

Kamui walked out into the snow first, he looked up at the sky and watched as snow fall steadily onto the ground.

Then after a moment, he felt something hitting against his back. He flinched a little and turned to see Subaru making another snowball a few feet away.

Kamui frowned, not liking how his brother threw a snowball at him. "What was that for?"

Subaru smiled and threw another snowball at Kamui, this time he dodged it, but another one came up and hit his face.

Subaru just had to laugh to see his brother's face covered in snow. Kamui angrily brushed it off, made himself a snowball and threw it at Subaru. Subaru quickly stopped laughing and ducked down from the snowball.

Then Subaru quickly made another snowball and Kamui did too. They both threw the snowballs at each other (well Kamui threw his first.) Subaru got hit with the snowball who quickly tossed his snowball to Kamui and got hit with it.

The two fell over on the ground from the snowballs since they threw the snowballs at each other with all their strength. They lied on the icy snow across from each other, looking up at the clouded sky as snow fell down quietly.

"Subaru,"

"Yeah?" His brother responded quietly like the snow.

"Why did you bring me out here?"

Subaru paused a bit before answering. "'Cause," he looked over to Kamui who has turned to him. "I want us to do something fun together."

Kamui looked at his brother puzzled. "But we always do something fun."

"I know…but," Subaru turned back to the sky. Kamui blinked and walked over to Subaru, sitting down next to him.

"Are you worried about something?" Kamui asked.

Subaru didn't say anything and just looked up at the sky; Kamui looked up at the sky as well. "Subaru, if you're worried about something, tell me okay?" Kamui turned back to his brother who has turned to him.

"It's just," Subaru sighed a bit before positioning himself in a sitting position. "I don't want to lose you."

Kamui blinked, still a little confused. "I won't lose you Subaru, don't think that way." He put a hand on his brother's shoulder and then back to the snow on the ground. "Hey, since we're on the ground, let's make snow angels."

Subaru looked down at the ground and then back at Kamui. He smiled a little and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

After several hours of playing in the snow, Kamui and Subaru both laid on the same bed with rosy cheeks and noses. They got a little bit of a cold for staying out to long.

Their mother walked in with two bowls of soup. She frowned a little. "Didn't I tell you two to lie in your own beds?"

Kamui exchanged the same frown. "But we're fine here!" He covered himself more with blankets and scooted more towards Subaru.

Their mother sighed and put the trays of soup on the boy's laps. "I should've brought you two inside earlier."

Subaru smiled. "It's fine mom."

"No it's not! As your mother, I should take care of you two properly!" She exclaimed.

"But we'll get better soon." Subaru said, hiding himself a little in the blankets, he didn't like it when his mom gets angry with them.

Their mother sighed and looked out of the window. "What did you two do anyways?"

"We had a snowball fight!" Kamui answered. "Then we made snow angels! And we had another snowball fight, and made a snow man, well…that didn't turn out too well since the head went splat when we put it on top of the body."

Their mother looked out to see two snow angels right next to each other, the twins put pebbles on the heads to look like faces. And next to the snow angels was a headless snowman. She did not want to question about it, instead she turned back to her sons who were both cuddled in the blankets.

" Why don't you eat the soup that I made for you two?" She asked, folding her arms.

"'Cause," Kamui started with a soft giggle.

"'Cause why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We don't want to let go of each other's hands."

A/N: I just had to write something about the twins childhood. Now I don't know if they're vampires when they were little, so that's why I didn't say anything about that. So um...yeah, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
